The Peace times
by ijedi
Summary: The War is over. Chancellor Palpatine is still in office but has no emergency powers. Anakin decides to have some fun. To Council members: beware!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The beginning of "Skywalker's Club"

Anakin called Ahsoka. They just finished their training and Anakin wanted to have some fun. The two went to Dex and ate some nice food. Anakin looked at his apprentice and spoke:

-Snips, let's make a group of people called "Skywalker's Club"

-What will it do Master?

-Well, we could do some pranks on Council members and other things.

-That sounds great. I will call Barriss right away.

Soon, in their apartment, Barriss Offee arrived. She looked confused.

-Why did you call me?

-Barriss, Master Skywalker wants to make a "Skywalker's Club" where we will do pranks.

-Nice- she giggled.

-Well, in that case, lets think of plan about our first prank.

Next morning Mace Windu woke up and went to the Council's room. Soon, the rest of the Council members showed up. They got seated and started talking about usual Jedi matters. The meeting ended but they could not stand up.

-Some one glued the seats!

-Skywalker!!!!

Mace finally stood up by successfully cutting a part of his seat. Problem was that a piece of stone was still on him. It was difficult for Mace to walk.

-OMF, Mace. Let me help you.

-Hello Luminara. Wait, what are you

He did not finish. Luminara cut the stone from him but that destroyed his tunic.

-Don't look-told Mace and quickly run away.

In the corner, the three Jedi rolled on the floor, laughing their asses out.

-OMF, I cannot believe that.

The glue stopped working and other Council members exited the room. Yoda walked for a while but soon floor opened and he fell downstairs. He landed in a box and it soon sealed. A gas was poured in and Yoda could not stop laughing. He run like a puppy, jumped, made acrobatics, all the time having ridiculous face and saying "Yoda I am"

Obi Wan saw Siri and they walked and decided to talk to each other. Two hoods with sleeping gas fell on them. When they woke up they saw themselves tied up and looking at each other. Their tables rotated 90 degrees and they now faced each other. The tables were brought together and it appeared that they were kissing.

Shaak Ti, Luminara and Aayla were walking in a hallway and suddenly a large box of water dropped on them. They were soaking wet and they did not like it. The three female Jedi run to the bathroom and changed their clothes.

-I have a bad feeling about this-said Master Ti.

Next day Jedi had a fresh newspaper Coruscanti News. Padawans took the papers and brought them to their masters. The temple started laughing. In the end, the Council meeting was assembled to discuss the situation.

-Bad situation has occurred, victims of it we fell.

-Bad? BAD? There is a picture of my butt in the newspaper!

-We know Mace but you are not the only one who was targeted.

-Silly pictures of me I like not.

They were talking and talking about the article and the photos. Meanwhile, Anakin, Ahsoka and Barriss went to see Senator Amidala.

-Padme, look what I brought you here. Check the newspaper.

-Ok, although I do not see why you are so eager for me to read the article. Something about Chancellor Palpatine getting more power?

-Better!

Padme looked and saw the headlines "The butt of famous Mace Windu", "Silly Jedi Grandmaster", "Jedi Affair", "Hot Jedi Chicks in the Changing Room".

-Don't say you three did that?

-Yup-said Ahsoka

------------

**Did you like it? I would appreciate reviewes. Also, I would really like to receive any suggestions for pranks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Party and Revolution

Anakin thought of a new idea. He wanted to throw a party in the Temple, while Council meeting would be in session. Anakin called his padawan and the Jedi soon started the preparation. They worked all night, Ahsoka and Barriss told all padawans about the party.

Next day, the Council members went to the High Council chamber. Mace looked at his chair and before sitting on it, took a piece of cloth and put on the chair. Then, he took it off and saw that it did not stick. With delight, he sat in his chair.

-What was Mace doing?-asked Stass Allie

-He was checking it because yesterday he got an unfortunate experience.

-Troubling the behavior of young Skywalker is. Disturbing this is.

Suddenly they all heard really loud music and the sound waves were so strong that if not for the Force, they all would drop on the floor.

-What in the Force Skywalker is doing now?

-I suggest we all check at the same time, since that could be safer.

The twelve Jedi Masters went to the room where sound originated and saw a huge party there. Many Jedi dances in couples, some were making out on sofas. One thing really hit Mace's attention. He saw Anakin next to a poster and a group of younglings standing in a line.

-Common, the one who will be most precise, will get a prize.

The strict Jedi Master looked at the poster and saw his face. It was rather a big picture and he saw that younglings were throwing knives at it. There were already five knives, which hit. Mace did not like that at all.

A padawan came to Yoda. He was caring something and then accidently slipped and everything which was inside fell on the vulnerable Jedi Master. Now, Yoda was covered with a whipped cream.

-Drop your weapons, I mean you no harm.

Yoda got angry. It was really interesting to see him angry. Nobody could expect that. He saw a Yoda figure, which younglings touched and it made sounds.

Obi Wan looked at one side and froze in horror. He saw Darth Maul, Count Dooku and Darth Sidious standing next to a group of padawans. He jumped and sliced through each one of them. After that he wondered why he did not encounter any resistance. He then saw that they were holograms.

But then Obi Wan saw a figure dressed in black. It had a helmet and a red lightsaber, which strongly resembled one he knew. The figure walked towards him and spoke.

-We meet again, my Master. Last time, I was but a student but now I am the Master.

He attacked and the two fought in a brief lightsaber duel. Obi Wan got defeated and lay on the floor. He was not expecting this. But next thing was even more unexpected. The supposed sith took of his helmet and Obi Wan saw Anakin's face.

-I cannot believe you bought into that!

-I just saw you there!

-It is just another hologram.

The Council members then saw another group of padawans. On the wall a question was written, which stated "Which Council members sucks most?" Three hundred people already voted and ninety five percent were under Mace.

-What in the Force is going on here, Skywalker?

-Nothing, we are having a party.

-Since when did the Council allowed one?

-It did not. We decided to.

-That is against the rules.

-You are very outdated Mace, get a life, or better a girl. You know, even Master Obi Wan and Kit Fisto could teach you how to courtship ladies.

-What?- he looked at the two Jedi Masters.

-Seriously Mace, the whole Order is sick by now of you twelve being so strict. The Jedi Order now is making a revolution.

-You don't have authority.

-Shut up Mace. That goes to most of the Council. You just annoy us very much. You cannot fight an entire order, you know.

-Skywalker!

Anakin smiled. Twelve masters joined the party reluctantly and some actually had some fun.


End file.
